Snossville Hotel
The Snossville Hotel, a famous chain of (surprisingly cheap) luxury hotels founded by Swiss Ninja in an attempt to compete with the restauraunt chain Fisch and Chips. Luckily, someone else is the CEO of this company since SN fails at it. History The Snossville Hotels where made shortly after the opening of the Fisch and Chips restauraunt branch in Zurich. SN really liked their food, but became very jealous that they where being more successful in buisness than he was. Thus, SN came together with his cronies to create a Hotel Chain that would also provide them money. SN also permitted having Fisch and Chips restauraunts in their Hotels so penguins could stay there. Being nice, SN also allowed the Hochstadt Gang to stay at any of their hotel branches without being attacked because they are Hotel Customers. SN also did this to ensure the travelers that these hotels are friendly. As a matter of fact, the hotel chain is doing well and is making a decent amout of profit. Hotel Description The Regular Snossville Hotels have mainly a signature and similar design to their buildings. A typical Snossville Hotel has one main tower that holds all of the Rooms, a Restauraunt, a Lobby, a Lounge, an Indoor Pool (with a Jacuzzi), and a Sauna. Some Snossville Hotels may have Gift Shops in ceartain famous places, like South Pole City or the Hochstadt Canyon. Lobby The Lobby has a red carpet that has intricate gold colored knitted designs on them. The middle of the room is a Chandelier hanging from the celling. On the sides of the room are elegant chairs and couches to compliment the marble coffee tables that will usually have magazines for those waiting to read. (for free) The Entrance to the hotel is a spinning door, and at the other side of that room are the Marble counter Check In/Out desks and to the sides of those are the halls that lead to the Elevators, Pool, restauraunt, and the Lounge. The lobby might also have some plants inside too. Lounge The Lounge is a place for guests to unwind and relax. The Lounge has many rooms, one for Pool Tables, another for Ping-Pong Tables, the third is for a video game arcade, and the fourth just has comfy couches, chairs, and coffee tables. There is also a TV, a fireplace in that room, and large Windows that give a view of the outside. Restauraunt The Restauraunt Types vary as well. The Restauraunt is usually near the Lobby. Some Snossville Hotels are home to some Fisch and Chips Branches, but most of them usually have a Snowzerland Cuisine based restauraunt. (Yep! Fish Bratwurst, Saurkraut, and Fish Dogs!) Pool & Sauna The Pool is indoors and is kept in a warm temperature so that it would be nice enough in the winter to swim and so that it doesn't freeze since there is no air conditioning in the room. There are two pools, one regular one, and one for chicks. A Jacuzzi is also there, where penguins also relax. It is much warmer than the pool and it makes a lot of bubbles. The Sauna is also nearby. It has a thermostat near the entrance to choose the temperature, and makes a lot of steam. It has a holding capacity of about 10 Penguins. Gift Shop Snossville Hotel Gift Shops usually sell items that have to do with something about the local area, NOT Snowzerland. They usually sell Snow Globes, Maps, Post Cards, Key Chains, Books, and other knick knacks. Hotel Rooms Here are the basic descriptions of the Hotel Rooms: (There are many types) Standard Hotel Room A standard hotel room has the following: One King-Sized Bed, A Couch (also can be converted into a Queen-Sized Bed) with a coffee table, a telephone, A TV with the local Channels, a closet, a bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower, and Room Service. Ultra Standard Hotel Room The Ultra Standard Hotel room includes Two King Sized Beds, a Couch (that can be converted into a bed), a Desk that has a wire that you can access the Hotel's WiFi Internet, a larger coffee table, a Closet, A Television with the local channels, a bathroom that has two sinks, a toilet, a shower, a bathtub (seperate from sink), A balcony, and Room Service. Hotel Suites The Luxurious Hotel Suite comes with the following: Two King Sized Beds, A couch that can convert into a Bed, a Desk with a WiFi cable, a Kitchen Table with Chairs, a Closet, A TV with All of the local Channels, a Coffee Table, a mini refrigerator that already contains small snacks and drinks, A bathroom with two sinks, a Toilet, a shower, a seperate bathtub, a balcony, room service. The Penthouse The Penthouse is the most Luxurious and most expensive place to stay in the hotel. It is always located on the top floor of the hotel, and there is only one of them per hotel. The Penthouse takes up almost all of the top floor. It even has it's own Elevator that can only operate unless you have the room key card. The Penthouse is not one hotel room, but a series of rooms. The Snossville Hotel Penthouse includes: Three Bedrooms that have King Sized Beds in each with a closet, wardrobe, TV, and telephone. There is also a living room that gives a great scenic view of the local area, and includes very comfortable reclining chairs, a couch (It can't be coverted into a bed), a Fireplace, a Computer, and a Giant Flat Screen TV. To top it off, there is a Kitchen with a table and chairs, cabinets with silverware and plates, a cookbook, A refrigerator full with Fresh food, and a sink. The Penthouse also comes with free Room Service. Services Services at the Snossville Hotel include: Room Service, Cleaning Maintenance, and Transportation. Room Service Room Service is available for all rooms, but have fees unless if you are staying in the Penthouse. For Room Service, the front desk can: bring food to your room, assist the elderly, and carry bags or other belongings. However, there are actually free things that room service includes: Getting Driving Directions and asking Questions about Information and Events. However, most of that can be done at the front desk, where they have brochures and maps of the local area. Cleaning Maintenance Cleaning Maintanance occurs every day, but you can call in the front desk to arrange the Maid not to come in to clean up. But usually, penguins go off to their activities and leave the room to the maid who replaces the bed sheets and pillows, with fresh new ones while the used ones go into her bin to be washed. The Maid will do the beds and leave little Chocolates under the pillow as a complimentary treat to the guests. She will also replace the bathroom towels and the toilet paper (if it's running out). After a guest checks out and leaves the hotel, the maid come in and always changes the sheets again and vaccums the floor. Transportation Transportation to and from the hotel is available at the local airport. It will be the Snossville Hotels Bus, and provides transportation to and from the hotel to and from the Airport. However, there are no transportation available for seeing the sights of the area, and rent-a-cars are recommended for travel (if you didn't bring your own vehicle), but the ront desk has info about the City Transit bus stops, train stations, and taxis. Hotel Branches add some! United States of Antarctica *'Eastshield' (50 Branches) :*South Pole City (3 Branches) :*Inland (1 Branch) :*Snowville (1 branch) :*Polaris (1 branches) :*Gemini (1 branch) *'Trans-Antarctica' (40 Branches) :*Mojave - (1 Branch) :*Pengu Town - (1 Branch) :*Newton Town - (1 Branch) :*GourdZoid - (1 Branch) *'Antarctic Penninsula' (30 Branches) :*Shiverpool (1 Branch) :*East Bank City (1 Branch) *'Sub-Antarctic' (20 Branches) :*Club Penguin City (1 Branch) :*Gentoo Island (1 Branch) *'Puffle'and' (5 Branches) :*Manley Ville (1 Branch) *'Finestade Land' (1 Branch) :*Akbaboy City (1 Branch) *'West Pengolia' (1 Branch) :*Ulaansnowtar (1 Branch) Free Republics *'Viking Empire' (15 Branches) :*Frostize (1 Branches) :*Las Puffles (1 Branches) :*Hochstadt Canyon Village (1 Branch) :*Penguinton (1 Branch) *'Freezeland' (10 Branches) :*Frostborough (1 Branch) :*Fanon City (2 Branches) :*Ard Mhaca (1 Branches) *'MAI' (3 Branches) :*Margate City (1 Branch) :*Fjord Lumpur (1 Branch) :*Sherbian City (1 Branch) *'Liguria' (2 Branches) :*Dellaroma (1 Branch) :*Milano (1 Branch) *'Dorkugal' (1 Branch) :*Googolplex (1 Branch) *'Frankterre' (10 Branches) :*Parie (1 Branch) :*Strauzbourg (1 Branch) :*Bordeau (1 Branch) UnitedTerra *New Club Penguin (3 Branches) The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland *'Snowzerland Island' (6 branches) :*Zurich (1 branches) :*Geneva (1 branch) :*Lucerne (1 branch) :*Basel (1 branch - This was the first Hotel, and home to the Company's Headquarters.) :*Bellizona (1 branch) *'Osterreach' (2 branches) :*Wien (1 branch) :*Inningsbrook (1 branch) *'Batavia' (3 branches) :*Schipol (1 branch) :*Penguindam (1 branch) :*The Phigue (1 branch) Ratings Critic Ratings Snoss Critics rated it a 4 out of 5 Star Hotel, praising it for it's Snossness, family friendliness, service, and comfortableness. Guest Ratings add yours! See Also *Fisch and Chips *Snowzerland *Swiss Ninja Category:Companies Category:Hotels